


Movie Night

by Willa_Owl



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willa_Owl/pseuds/Willa_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Franky/Erica one shot. Future fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Years after they first met Franky and Erica finally had their first date. Franky invited Erica around to her house to watch some movies. She figured Erica would be less nervous if she wasn’t out in public.

They mixed things up, watching a comedy, a horror and a romance. During that night they discovered they liked to talk more than laugh at a movie. They learned about each other’s family, and friends. They talked about everything they could think of.

The tension built between them; they could both feel it. Franky wanted to take Erica into her arms, kiss her pretty little pout, make her moan. She wanted to find out what Erica tasted like and see what color her panties were. She wanted to know if Erica had any piercings or secret tattoos. And then, somehow, Erica’s hand found Franky’s in the darkness, and then Franky’s head found the crevice of Erica’s neck, and her hands roamed Erica’s body, making little gasps escape her. They stripped each other of their clothes.

Erica looked into Franky’s green eyes. An intense passion consumed her. She pinned Franky to the mattress of the queen size bed, and straddled her hips. They were both wearing just panties and bras. Franky ran her hands up Erica’s naked thighs, and rested them on her hips. One slid up her back and pulled her down so their faces were close. Erica leaned in and kissed her. Their soft, feminine lips crashed together in earnest. Erica’s tongue parted Franky’s lips and she pushed it inside Franky’s mouth, evoking a groan from the depths of the brunette’s throat. They made out for endless minutes, Franky rolling over on top of Erica and touching the soft curve of her breast through her bra. Erica could feel the wetness building between her legs, and Franky’s leg slipping between her’s, rocking against her, both of them sweating, Erica whimpering.

Franky slid her hand up Erica’s bare inner thigh, to her panties. She touched her through the cotton, rubbed the fabric over her clit. That was when Erica lost control.

Erica pulled herself up and took of her bra, casting it aside. The flickering of the TV screen highlighted her breasts, perky and flushed with desire. Franky watched her for just a second; then she pulled Erica to her, their lips meeting again. They traveled down her neck, across her collarbone, between her breasts, and found their way to her left nipple. With a surprising fierceness, she used her tongue and teeth to tease Erica’s nipples until they were rock hard. Franky’s hands molded Erica’s breasts, making her moan. Erica reached around and took off Franky’s bra before pushing her back on the bed. She wanted to see Franky naked in front of her. Erica was straddling Franky’s knees as she took in the sight of her long, tanned body stretched out on the Egyptian cotton sheets. Franky’s breasts were soft, rising and falling heavily with her breath. Her hair was disheveled, and her body was so sexy. All of Franky was so sexy.

Erica laid her warm flesh upon Franky’s, taking in everything: the way she felt under her as her hands roamed my body; how she smelled the same as the first time they meet all those years ago; how she moaned as Erica kissed her everywhere and touched her body.

Erica slid her hands south, over Franky’s panties and between her legs. She rubbed her with two fingers up and down her pussy that was still covered by her panties. Erica could feel the vibrations of her moans against her lips and teeth. Erica had never done this before; she was nervous.

Franky rolled Erica over onto her back. She watched Erica for a minute as she rubbed her through her panties, taking in her expressions and listening to her groan and growl. She looked into her eyes. Erica needed more. She craved the release of an orgasm, but she didn't want it to end.

Franky laughed and kissed Erica again, then let her mouth travel down her body, licking, nibbling, sucking, and kissing her way down. Glancing over her shoulder at the big mirror on the wall, Erica was greeted with a breathtaking view of Franky bent over with her ass in the air. The image turned her on immensely. 

Erica was torn away from the mirror when Franky's warm fingers slipped under the waistband of her panties and pulled them over her thighs and down her legs. Franky slipped them off Erica’s feet and cast them aside, spreading her knees to see her bare pussy that was wet with desire and excitement.

She kissed Erica again, and then moved back down. She moved her head forward and her tongue reached out. She licked Erica softly in one long stroke, slightly parting her lips. It felt unbelievably good. Erica almost screamed with pleasure, but she was nowhere near release.

Erica’s mind raced as she thought about what she was doing. But as Franky's tongue worked around her clit, never touching it, she was torn away from thinking about anything but how amazing this felt. Erica threw her head back on the pillows as two warm fingers pressed up into her, pumping slowly, in and out. Franky used her tongue to tease around her fingers, letting it slip up every few seconds to flick Erica’s clit. Erica panted, sweated, and pressed back into the pillows with each thrust of her fingers. Suddenly she felt Franky’s soft lips close down over her clitoris, and her tongue flicking leisurely back and forth. Franky finger-fucked her faster, deeper.

Erica was coming to close to orgasm, and now she was incredibly close to screaming out in pleasure. Franky’s other hand roamed up to her left breast and she played with her nipple, pinching and rolling it between her fingers. When she started nipping at Erica’s clit with her teeth and sucked it and the surrounding flesh into her mouth, rolling her tongue over it quickly, Erica let out a loud moan. She was about to come.

Franky pressed her fingers up into Erica once more and instead of completing the thrusting motion, she rubbed the inside of her, pulsing her fingers. She licked Erica’s clit fast and hard in a butterfly motion, and Erica came then, hard. Franky continued to rub and lick her until she was finished. Then she cleaned her up with little strokes of her tongue.

Franky giggled cockily as Erica lay panting on the bed, so incredibly spent but wanting so much more. Franky crawled up, on her hands and knees, until she was on top of Erica. She let her slender body fall over Erica’s slowly, and took her jaw in her hands, kissing her again. Erica could taste her wetness on Franky’s lips as she tongued her mouth passionately. Erica ended the kiss and Franky fell over next to her, licking her lips. They were both out of breath but Erica knew Franky was still really horny.

They lay there, panting, for a few minutes. After a while, Erica sat up lazily, pulling the sheet around her. "There's a shower in here, right?" she asked.

Franky nodded and got up, walking into the bathroom. "In here!"

Franky heard Erica's footsteps as she followed her. She turned on the water. "It's all yours,” she said.

But as she walked out, Erica grabbed her hand. "Join me?"

Franky smiled, and nodded. She pulled Erica into a naked embrace, kissing her again.

They got into the large marble shower and Franky slid the glass doors closed, shutting them into their own little room of hot steam.

Franky watched quietly as Erica raised her hands over her head, running them through her hair to wet it all the way. Her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted, her breasts raised with her arms. Her slender, pale body was slick with water, and Franky couldn’t resist.

She pinned Erica against the wall, evoking a startled yelp from her. When Erica laughed, Franky covered her mouth with her hand, silencing her. She kissed her mouth, their tongues running over each other, biting each other's lips. Erica’s hands ran themselves over Franky’s body as the brunette’s mouth traveled over her jaw, neck, collarbone, chests, and shoulders, then trailed back up to her supple mouth.

Erica ran one of her hands down Franky’s lower back and over her smooth ass. She then brought her hand around and pushed between her legs with her fingers and started rubbing her pussy. Franky gyrated against Erica’s palm, crashing her clit into her fingers, massaging herself over Erica’s hand. She was so wet, with water and with her juices.

Erica pushed her middle finger up into Franky, feeling up her tight pussy. Franky was breathing hard and they were still kissing. Erica inserted another finger, and placed her other hand on Franky’s lower back, pulling the younger woman against her. Erica finger fucked Franky for a few minutes, bringing her to the verge of her orgasm. Then she kneeled down in the shower and pulled out her fingers. Franky spread her legs a bit and leaned her back against the shower wall. Erica grabbed her around the hips and pushed her tongue up into her pussy as far as she could, flicking it around a few inches inside her. Then she focused her attention on Franky’s clit, stroking then circling it with her tongue. Erica knew she had found the right rhythm when Franky began grinding against her mouth. Franky was moaning and as she pushed down on Erica’s tongue the last few times, she let out an amazing scream, bucking against Erica’s face, her knees going weak. She tasted like honey.

The pair got out of the shower and lay back in bed, naked, fresh and clean on the sheets.They kissed, touched, and they knew for the rest of the night they wouldn't be watching anymore movies.


End file.
